The present disclosure is related to heat transfer devices and methods, and more specifically to electrocaloric heat pumps and coolers, systems, and methods employing same.
As is well-known, the electrocaloric effect is the ability of certain materials to increase or decrease in temperature when exposed to an applied electric field. Historically, the extent of temperature change in electrocaloric materials has been relatively small for relatively large electric fields, so that practical applications have been limited. Certain materials have recently shown promise for more efficient electrocaloric response. For example, polymers and co-polymers based on P(VDF-TrFE) and ceramic materials such as some based on PZT, have been shown to have relatively large electrocaloric effects. This has permitted the exploration of new applications for such materials.